Final Fantasy I
by Ravens pet dragon
Summary: When Penelo is banished from Rabanaster and get's into some trouble in Giza Plain's a certain Viera come's to her rescue. First in the Final Fantasy Saga. Moderate Ooc.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

Raven's pet dragon own's nothing but this story.

Author's Note's

My first Final Fantasy fanfiction, and it's an A.U. Yuri story about Fran and Penelo. well usual warning's. Rated T for light Sexual Theme's, Fantasy Violence, and some Nudity.

Summery

When Penelo is banished from Rabanaster and get's into some trouble in Giza Plain's a certain Viera come's to her rescue.

First in the Final Fantasy Saga. Moderate Ooc.

The sun shown down upon Giza Plain's charging the Dark Crystal's with it's radiance. All about the desert the wild life went about their daily live's as did the inhabitaint's of the Nomad village nearby, all was right in the land of Ivalice. Well, not all. For a young woman of seventeen faced mortal danger, she had been through this desert before and incountered it's wild life in pack's as large as ten. But now she faced a pack of Werewolf's numbering over one hundred strong, armed only with a dagger she defended herself to her greatest abillity. But the odd's were too far out of her favor. "Please," She begged to whatever god would hear her. "All i ask is a little help, please." About that time a Werewolf that had started to charge fell forward dead, an arrow embedded in it's skull. Thanking all the god's and goddesses in heaven she attacked the monsters with renewed strength. Hour's passed and all she saw of her savior were breef glimps's of white hair. As the last Werewolf fell the young blond fell to her hand's and knee's, gasping for air. "I don't... know who you are," She said between gasp's. "But thank you." She felt the magick of Cure flow into her body and sooth her aching muscle's. "Perhaps next time you should bring something larger than a dagger into battle." Said a female voice, thick with an accent she couldn't quite place."Are you traveling alone?" The blond nodded once. "This dagger is all i have." She lifted her head and saw a stunningly beautifull Viera clutching a Yoichi Bow equiped with Parallel Arrow's. Long flowing white hair down to her waist, clad in revealing black armor. She was a head turner if ever the word had meaning. She watched as the Viera opened her pack and gave her a Perseus Bow and a quiver of Bamboo Arrow's. "Now your better equiped." The Viera said. "Where do you come from?" "Rabanaster," The blond said. The white haired Viera tilted her head. "What're you doing this far out all alone?" She asked. "Come, i'll acompany you back to Rabanaster." "I'm not going back," The blond said. "I'm not welcome there anymore." A pained look crossed the Viera's face. "I know what that's like." She said. "I cannot go home either." The blond felt a small pain for the Viera, she knew how atuned to the forest they were. To be banished from there must be akin to being blind and deaf. "What is your name?" The Viera blinked at her. "Fran." She said. "Your's?" "Penelo." The blond said. The Viera held out her hand. "A pleasure." She said as they shook hand's. "Where are you going to go?" Fran asked. "If you cannot go home?" "Jaharra," Penelo replyed. "it's only a few day's away from here." "Then i'll acompany you to Jaharra," Fran said. When they reached the Garif Village they said their goodbye's and went on their own way's.

End of Chapter One

Authors Note's

I Appologise for any and all Typo's found in this Fic. (I Know there are Many) Please Leave a Review, i don't accept Flame's but will gratiously accept Input to better my writing. once again, Please Reveiw.

Review's = Life.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

Raven's pet dragon own's nothing but this story.

Author's Note's

My first Final Fantasy fanfiction, and it's an A.U. Yuri story about Fran and Penelo. well usual warning's. Rated T for light Sexual Theme's, Fantasy Violence, and some Nudity.

Summery

When Penelo is banished from Rabanaster and get's into some trouble in Giza Plain's a certain Viera come's to her rescue.

First in the Final Fantasy Saga. Moderate Ooc.

* * * * *Two Years Later* * * * *

Cerobi Steppe, endless plain's of grass with a view of the ocean to die for. But scenery was the last thing on Fran's mind, the two dozen Bangaa theif's that were attacking her was the fore-front of her thinking. She fired arrow after arrow into the enemy bangaa rank's but they just kept coming. When all hope seemed lost an arrow out of nowhere pinned the lead bangaa's head to a nearby tree. Suddenly the bangaa split, screaming about a bow weilding spirit. Keeping her guard up despite her depleting supply of arrow's. She spotted movement in the bush's twenty feet to her left, Whatever it was was getting closer. Ten feet, Five feet, Three, then a woman, her face smeared with green moss that made her nearly invisible at long range, steped out of the bush's ten feet to the right of where Fran thought she was. She adjusted her aim but the blond woman already had her dead to right's. A curious look crossed the blond's muddy face. "I know you." She said as she lessend tension on the bow. "Fran?" The Viera didn't lower her guard one bit. "You seem to know my name," She said. "But i don't seem to remember you'r... face." The blond smiled. She put her arrow back into the quiver on her back and wiped the mud off her face with her torn sleeve. As her face became visible distaint bell's rang in the back of Fran's memory. "Penelo?" The blond smiled again and noddded. "You look good." She said. Fran assesed the young blond's attire. Her cloath's were torn and barrly holding on her thin frame, which was all finely honed muscle. Her blond hair hung in a braid down to her waist. Her padded leather boot's were almost worn away. "You look like you've been through it." She said. "How long have you been out here?" Penelo looked off into the distance. "Well the day after we arived in Jaharra i met a sky pirate named Balthire who was headed to Balfonhime, i hitched a ride and came out here the next day," She said. "Been on the hunt ever sence." "That was two year's ago," Fran said. "You'r telling me you spent two year's hunting the same mark?" Penelo nodded. "It's a living," She said. "And i enjoy it out here. Make's me feel alive." "What's the hunt?" Fran asked. "Vyraal" Penelo said. "It's a Wyrm that has been giving traveler's, namely the Viera that hired me, a hard time. Stealing their gear and what-not. Make's for very dicey buissness between trader's and Balfonhime." "I'll help." Fran said. Penelo looked at her quiver. "You seem to be a little light on supply's," She said. "Don't fire unless absolutely nessesary." Fran nodded then Penelo cocked her head to one side. Just then an almost inaudible sound reached Fran's ear's. Penelo nearly disappeared as soon as she entered the tall grass. Fran followed Penelo as best she could but she lost sight on the blond. She slowly crept forward, keeping all of her sence's tuned to the slightest sight, sound or smell. So she nearly yelped when Penelo's hand grabed her wrist and pulled her into a crouch. The blond crept forward on all four's, Fran right beside her. She pulled her bow off her back and notched an arrow. She pulled it back and aimed at the Mark's neck. She let fly and the arrow hit a point no bigger than the width of two of Fran's finger's where a scale had been lost, and at a range of two thousand feet. The Mark screamed and fell dead to the ground. A smile of self satisfaction spread across Penelo's lip's. "Perfect Shot." Fran said in awe. "How did you know that scale was gone?" Penelo held up the missing scale. "That was my first encounter with him a year and a half ago," She said. "Now i want the rest of him." She sprinted the two thousand feet and skined the Wyrm in the time it took Fran to get to it. Penelo packed the hide in her pack and looked at Fran "What?" she asked. "Trader's will give quality grade gear for a single inch of Wyrm hide." "I think you should get cleaned up." Fran said. "Wyrm blood is hard to remove, and i don't think you want to be fragraint when you tell your contact that you've killed Vyraal." Penelo blushed. "You're right." She said. "I'm kinda hungry too, there's a spring not to far from here. I'll bathe then we can hunt down that flock of Cocatrice i spoted yesterday." "I figured we could go to the Whitecap Inn, hot shower, hot food, silken bed sheet's." Fran said. "Maybe even buy you some clothe's that arn't in tater's." Penelo looked down at her outfit and blushed, she had been so focused on Vyraal that she hadn't noticed the state of what she was wairing. She was nearly indecent. "Yeah," She said. "Maybe you're right." They started out across Cerobi Steepe toward Balfonhime. As Penelo regaled her on the last two year's Fran found her eye's wandering over the blond's body. Taking in the sight of her shapely leg's, flowing up to a firm well shaped rear end. Firmly toned abdomen, the swell of her slightly small breast's. The light smile on her soft lip's made Fran's heart skip a beat. ' _God's she's gorgeous.'_ "...and then i heard a scrap and came looking, i think you know the rest." Penelo finished, none the wiser that Fran had been ogling her. "Oh, we're here." The sight of Balfonhime hadn't changed a bit since Fran had last been here. Fran bought Penelo some clothe's from a local street vendor and booked a room at the Inn. Penelo took the clothe's and steped into the shower room. "I won't be to long." She said and closed the door. Soon the sound of running water was heard as well as humming. Fran momentarily wondered what Penelo looked like without her clothe's but instead started doing her exercise. The life she lead needed her to be fit, fast and limber.

End of Chapter Two.

Authors Note's

I Appologise for any and all Typo's found in this Fic. (I Know there are Many) Please Leave a Review, i don't accept Flame's but will gratiously accept Input to better my writing. once again, Please Reveiw.

Review's = Life.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer

Raven's pet dragon own's nothing but this story.

Author's Note's

My first Final Fantasy fanfiction, and it's an A.U. Yuri story about Fran and Penelo. well usual warning's. Rated T for light Sexual Theme's, Fantasy Violence, and some Nudity.

Summery

When Penelo is banished from Rabanaster and get's into some trouble in Giza Plain's a certain Viera come's to her rescue.

First in the Final Fantasy Saga. Moderate Ooc.

Penelo steped out of the shower and toweled off. She caught a glimpse of herself in the full lingth mirror and paused. She had aquired a few more scar's the last two year's, but one was just as visable to her as it was two year's ago when she got it. She traced the white line from where it started at her collar bone and ended at her hip. Shrugging herself out of bad memory's she finished toweling her hair and grabed the shirt Fran had bought for her, the soft silken material tickleing a little as it slid across her skin. Once fully dressed she steped out of the shower room and gaped at what she saw. Fran was standing on her fingertip's only doing virtical pushup's. Fran was faceing away from her so she couldn't see her standing there with her mouth hanging open. Penelo's eye's wandered the length of the Viera's body. Shapely leg's, firm rear end, the muscle's in her back moving enticeingly beneath her soft dark flesh. The spectacle made her mouth water, but as her mind wandered into the forbidden she slaped it down. ' _It's not right, we're both girl's."_

Fran heard the shower room door open then shut but continued her pushup's, she heard Penelo stop and stand still. Being Viera she was an empath so she could since the other girl stairing at her, her eye's wandering across her body. A smile touched her upsidedown face, the blond was ogling her the same as she had done her in Cerobi Steepe. She almost lost concentration and balance when she felt Penelo's mind tread into darker, more lustfull ground. But her smile turned to a frown when the blond stoped that train of thought with. "It's not right, we're both girl's." With one final push she fliped onto her feet and saw Penelo for the first time in year's without mud. The clothe's fit perfectly, hugging her body in all the right place's. Fran's mouth was very nearly watering. "Well, what now?" Fran asked, "You going to see your employer about the hunt?" "Oh yeah," Penelo said. "i'll be back. Then if you want you could accompany me to the armory, i need to pick up some arrow's and bow string's and a few more hunt poster's anyway." Fran smiled and nodded. Penelo left the room and Fran steped into the shower room, when she got out Penelo was sitting on the bed waiting patiently for her. "You ready?" She asked and Penelo nodded. On the way to the armory Fran told Penelo of the last two year's of her adventuring, Penelo paid rapt attention. Never uttering a word, although Fran sinced a question eating the blond alive. But she kept shying away from it. Without her noticeing Fran cast Bravery on her. ".. after that i met a pair of Viera who were on their way to Arcadia. I traveled with them untill the Tchita Upland's where we parted way's, after that i came out this way." She said. "The rest i think you know." "Fran," Penelo said. "i was wondering. Have you... have you ever had a boyfriend?" The Viera shook her head. "Nope," She said. "never." Penelo turned to face her directly. "What?" She asked. "A woman of your goddess like beauty should have men lined up for mile's begging you out for date's." Fran smiled. But it wasn't what Penelo said that made her grin, it was what she thought. ' _God's i hope i didn't say that out loud.'_ "You flatter me, truly." Fran said. " But there are no male Viera, and neither male Hume's, Bangaa, or Seeq are appealing to me." "Oh," Penelo said. her mind swiming with hope's, fear's, only to get slaped down and restart again. After thurty minute's of walking they finaly came to the armory. As Penelo sold the Vyraal hide to the armor smith and bought bowstring's and arrow's from the weaponsmith Fran went upstair's and grabed one of each poster they had on the board. As she came back down stairs she saw Penelo stairing at a one-handed sword with a longing one might resurve for a lover, to her surprize Fran felt a small twinge of jelousy. _'Now i'm feeling jelousy over a sword, great.'_ But it wasn't the sword, it was the look Penelo was giving it. Fran swallowed hard and walked up to her side. "You going to buy it?" Penelo jumped and looked at Fran. "I can't afford it. I spent my money on Bowstring's, hard to find these kind's of string's out here." Fran said nothing but nodded. Penelo gave the sword one last look before walking out the door. Fran caught up to her and pulled the hunt poster's out of her pack. "Any good one's?" The blond asked. Fran fliped through them and found a level XX mark. " _The Cerobi Steepe Huntress."_ It read. It continued on to tell of an evil spirit of imesurable power who weilded a Cursed bow and shot Magicked arrow's, how it would sneek up on the unwarry traveler and kill them without mercy or hesitation. Apparently the petetioner's brother's head was pinned to a tree by this creature. "Well," Fran said, a small smile on her face. "There's a good one of you." Penelo took the poster and read it before giggleing and handing the poster back to Fran. "Hold on to that one," The blond told her. "I might have to trade my 'Cursed bow and Magicked arrow's' for the reward money one day." They laughed and joked about it all the way back to the Inn as well as over dinner. When they got back to their room they talked about the other hunt's. Fran felt a question form in Penelo's head and embarace the girl. "Fran, i'm sorry if it make's you uncomfortable." Penelo said. "But what did you mean when you said that there are no male Viera?" "I ment just that." Fran said. "There's never been male Viera, at least not in the last five age's." Penelo blushed as a thought entered her head. "Oh, so how do you... You know..." She stamered. "Do you.. go out of speices...? Or...?" Fran had to surpress a smile. The blond was wanting to know the bases of Viera reproduction and was too embaresed to ask without stuttering. "Very rarely," Fran said. "we mostly stay to ourself's." "So... Do you... um." Penelo's blush deepend. "Self... uh..." Fran lost her battle with the smile. "No," The Viera said. "there still need's to be a union of two body's for reprodution." "Oh," Penelo said. "um... okay." Fran had to look away from the blond, it was almost too much to see the look of absolute embarrecement on her face. She looked in her pack and spotted her near empty quiver. She muttered a curse under her breath and looked back to Penelo. "I've got to go back to the armory," She said. "i forgot to restock on arrow's." "Oh, okay." The blond said. "Don't stay out too late." Fran flashed a smile and a quick wink. "I won't." She said as she steped out of the room.

"Will that be all hun?" Asked the weaponsmith as Fran payed for the arrow's. Fran glanced over at the sword Penelo had been stairing at and a small smile touched her lip's. "No," She said. "could i get that sword over there too? A.. dear friend of mine mentioned wanting it." The weaponsmith unlocked the case and set the sword out. "Anything for you?" She asked. Fran looked through the selection and spoted one she liked. "That one." She said, pointing out the sword she wanted. The woman nodded and set it out too. She paid her and put the sword's in her pack. "Your friend's the blond you were here with earlier right?" The weaponsmith asked. Fran nodded. "Quickest way to a warrior's heart is with a sword." The weaponsmith said. "So i hear." Fran surprized herself by blushing. "one can only hope." She said under her breath as she left.

When Fran entered the room she heard the shower running. ' _Two year's in the Cerobi Steppe without bathing and now twice in one day.'_ Fran smiled and couldn't resist reaching out and touching Penelo's mind, but when she did she almost droped her pack. The blond was in the shower... Fantasizing about the two of them in a very awkward predicament. Fran's breath hitched and she had to force her mind away from Penelo's and step outside lest she lose self control, and ohh how her body begged her to do just that. As her breathing came under control as well as the rest of her she heard the shower turn off. She steped back into the room as the door to the shower room opend and Penelo steped out covered with nothing but a towel. Fran played her best 'I don't know what you were doing in there.' and smiled at the slightly blushing blond. "Sorry i took so long, i spent a little more than i planed." She said as she sat her pack down and opened it. She pulled the wraped blade out and handed it to Penelo. "This is for you." Penelo unwraped the blade and staired. "Fran i..." The blond tried to say. "Oh Fran.. Thank you." "I just thought i would buy you something nice while i was out.. And..." Fran said. "Well you wanted it so badly, i couldn't..." The Viera was cut off by the blond's lip's pressed tightly to her's. She responded to the kiss by wraping her arm's around the blond's waist and licking her bottom lip. Penelo shivered and moaned, opening her mouth and wraping her leg's around Fran's waist. Her towel having long since fallen to the ground. Fran broke the kiss. "Are you okay with... This?" She asked the blond. Who responded by clamping her lip's on the Fran's neck, elesiting a moan from the Viera.

End of Chapter Three

Authors Note's

I Appologise for any and all Typo's found in this Fic. (I Know there are Many) Please Leave a Review, i don't accept Flame's but will gratiously accept Input to better my writing. once again, Please Reveiw.

Review's = Life.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer

Raven's pet dragon own's nothing but this story.

Author's Note's

My first Final Fantasy fanfiction, and it's an A.U. Yuri story about Fran and Penelo. well usual warning's. Rated T for light Sexual Theme's, Fantasy Violence, and some Nudity.

Summery

When Penelo is banished from Rabanaster and get's into some trouble in Giza Plain's a certain Viera come's to her rescue.

First in the Final Fantasy Saga. Moderate Ooc.

The next day Penelo lay facing her Viera, smiling as she slowly stroked the velvety soft darker skin of Fran's side. Fran was very nearly purring at the blond's touch. "So that's how Viera do... That." Penelo panted, sweat still glistining on her bare body. "I was wondering." Fran smiled at her. "Well mostly," The Viera said. "although i did take a few pointer's from you'r fantasy's." Penelo's mouth fell an inch. "You're empathic." She said, slightly surprized. Fran nodded. "I hope it's not a problem." A near devious thought entered Penelo's head. "It's not." She said as she drew nearer to the Viera, her hand playing small circle's in the small of Fran's back. A sure fire way to get the Viera panting and squirming, as the blond found out the night before. "But about these 'Fantasy's,' " She said once Fran could barly even think straight. "Which one's have you seen?" " Th.. The one from the shower," The Viera said. Drawing her hand up the blond's back, letting her nail's gentaly slide up her spine. Triggering a shiver from the blond. "A.. And the one when you kissed me." She licked Penelo from collar bone to jawline, causing the blond to pant heavly. "A.. And this one?" The blond asked, remembering the dream that came to her the night before. Fran tightend her grip on the blond, her nail's digging into her flesh as they both quivered in each other's arm's. "God.." Fran breathed hotly against the colum of Penelo's neck. "Penelo... that was.." "I know," The blond whispered. "I know." "Can we try that some day?" The Viera asked, causing the blond to blush. "Yes," Penelo said. "tonight." Fran whimpered as her body quivered again. The sight of the Viera so humbled by a single thought caused Penelo's heart to swell and joyfull tear's come to her eye's. To think that this incredible creature was her's was enough for her to thank the god's she existed. "Although no fantasy can compair to this," The blond said as she held the Viera in her arm's. "you here in my arm's, your heartbeat against my chest. I'm living my Final Fantasy." Fran looked at her lovingly and kissed her soundly. Whatever came down the pike next would hold no problem for them, so long as they were together.

The End.

End Note's.

Before i say anything i want to say this, i'm sorry

for the sappy ending and i will try to do better on

my next fic. And so end's my first and last Penelo x Fran fanfiction... Fooled You. Coming soon, From the Writer of Final Fantasy I. Final Fantasy II. Review's = Life.


End file.
